UNNF 1st Fleet
Overview The UNNF 1st Fleet is the largest and most powerful individual fleet in the UNMC. The fleet has the most heavy tonnage warships of any one fleet, proving to be a more than formidable challenge for any enemy vessels. The 1st is classified as a "Heavy assault fleet", specifically deployed to engage any threats head on with overwhelming force and tactics. The fleet has participated in every major war since its creation, and is still one of the most called upon naval fleets. History The UNNF 1s Fleet was the first fleet created by the re-built UNMC after the start of the Rebel Insurrection in 2264. At first, the fleet was much smaller and consisted of any ships the UN could militarize, but over time as more and more ships were built and the UN continued to advance, the 1st fleet became the largest collection of starships in the UNMC. The fleet was the very first to utilize ships refitted with Shock cannons and Vinculum armor plating, and used them to great advantage over rebel forces. During the massive overhaul of the UNMC over the course of the Rebel Insurrection, the fleet continued to be upgraded and increased in size. By 2315, the 1st Fleet was already the largest in the entire UNMC, having about 240 ships all refitted with the latest UN military advancements. EMPIRE When EMPIRE surfaced in 2327, the 1st Fleet found itself at the frontlines of the campaign, splitting its forces all across UN space to combat the terrorist organization and liberate UN colonies. The fleet's finest moment was arguably their large space battle against EMPIRE forces during the Siege of Epsilon Eridani in 2331. An unusually big EMPIRE fleet attacked the UN colonies Emerald Sea and Gateway located in the same system, but were met with around half of the 1st Fleet just hours after their arrival. After leading the EMPIRE fleet away from the colonies, an enormous battle ensued throughout the system for several hours before the UN struck a fatal blow to the enemy force, which then retreated from the system completely. During this battle, the 1st was able to destroy over 100 enemy vessels and only received 36 casualties in return. Nevertheless, the Epsilon Eridani system remained untouched for the remainder of the campaign, and the 1st went on to continue defeating enemy forces throughout UN space. Factions War During the costly Factions War, the 1st saw many intense battles against their hated ARC rivals, but still won an overwhelming majority of their engagements. The 1st alone was responsible for the destruction of over 500 ARC and UMER ships, even prior to the massive Battle of Freedom. When said battle commenced, the entire UNNF 1st Fleet of 300 ships joined forces with a UNAC 1st Fleet detachment of 50 ships and went up against the largest ARC fleet seen yet, over 500 vessels. After 2 hours of fierce fighting around the orbit of Freedom, the UN forces proved victorious and managed the astonishing feat of wiping out the entire ARC fleet, adding several hundred more to the UNNF fleet's kill count. The Factions War gained the 1st an overwhelming reputation withing the UN and even to the rebels, and the head commander of the fleet, Mikihal Selfridge, was labeled as a UN hero for his expert tactics. Current day, Exohuman threat Fortunately for the 1st, only a small portion of its elements were a part of the combined and upsized Sol System Fleet when the Exohumans struck Earth. However in a great stroke of luck, a significant portion of the 1st was stationed at the nearby colony Valde Suggero along with some of the UNAC's 68th Fleet and the two entire UNAC 5th and 41st fleets. Only 4 light years away form Sol, these reinforcements were able to arrive to help the besieged Earth the next day, although the damage had certainly been done. The 1st Fleet would take up a guardian responsibility of the Sol System after Ragnarok, and remains in the system in force at all times to counter any further Exohuman threats, and also to continue to assist the ground forces on Earth. Fleet makeup The UNNF 1st Fleet is set to encompass approximately 300 ships at any given time, making them the single largest fleet in the UNMC. Lending credit to its designation as a heavy assault fleet, the 1st is teeming with UN capital ships such as battleships, battlecruisers, and even has 4 of the UNMC's 10 (temporarily 9 while one is being replaced) supercarriers. When the entire fleet is gathered in one system, its has been said to inspire great amounts of morale to the UNMC, and utterly terrifies any enemy forces. Even the Exohumans have been observed to operate cautiously when the 1st is in the immediate area. The fleet is even more unique in that it is one of the few UNMC fleets that fields more destroyers than frigates, understandably so given the fleet's designation. The 1st was deeply affected by the loss of the supercarrier UNS Ottawa on Ragnarok, however the ship's replacement is already well under way of being built thanks to the expansive shipyards on Ingenero. Category:UNMC Starship Fleets